


Firsts

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Aftercare, Benrey uses he/they, Cunnilingus, First Time, Gordon Caring Moments, NSFW, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans 4 Trans, Trans Gordon Freeman, Wholesome, t4t, this shit is soft, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "There's just like… so much stuff… cool stuff I wanna learn, and try and, and I just." The tears started returning again. "I don't know how to ask man. This isn't a fucking great way to ask either." He laughed as they streamed down his cheeks. Fuck Benrey had made him soft already, but he just wanted to scoop him up and just make his worries disappear.Well. Why couldn't he do that?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this but minors DNI, and obviously dont send this to the creators. This should be common sense but its not.
> 
> I was dissatisfied with the amount of NSFW content lately. So be the change you wanna see in the world! Thanks to my mutual for egging me on to finish this. This is just some wholesome T4T first time stuff! 
> 
> Gordon uses He/Him, and Dick/Cock/Cunt for his genitals.  
> Benrey uses He/They, and Dick/Cock/Hole/Slit for his!
> 
> Gordon is preop chest wise but his chest is never referred to properly. 
> 
> THIS WASN'T BETA READ SO THERES PROBABLY ERRORS. As a heads up!

Gordon was genuinely surprised by Benreys receptive nature. Well of course they were gonna kiss! They've been dating for a few months now, but when Benrey asked him 'how does that makeout stuff work' it was a shock to say the least. One because he's never heard Benrey so genuinely vulnerable, and two was that he had just expected him to know. Why wouldn't he? However it became quite obvious as Gordon showed him how, and how he practically let Gordon run it with no witty comments, or Benrey fighting him for the power in the situation. Finally he felt Benreys eyes tracing him, and vague words being asked.

"Oh uh, sorry Ben zoned out again" He shook his head, and proceeded to fix his messed up hair.

"Oh I uh, I was just worried I did something wrong. I have like… no clue what I'm doing here Gordon…" and if that wasn't just a shot directly through Gordons heart. Holy shit.

"Wuh I? Of course you didn't do anything wrong! I would have just told you man." Gordon managed to sputter out to the embarrassed alien in front of him. He never called him by his actual name unless he was being genuine. It was always "Gordo", "Gordie", "Feetman", and various other variations. It had become a good cue Benrey learned to show Gordon he was being genuine in a situation, and in this one in particular? Was shocking. He looked back to Benrey seeing tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes. " Benrey? You didn't do anything wrong hun! oh god come here…" Gordon wrapped his arms around his partner. Making sure to nuzzle his nose into his neck like he does when he comforts Benrey other times when they get upset.

"I don't know anything about this shit Gordon. I wanna learn, but I'm scared I'm gonna mess it up. That I'll make you feel uncomfortable or something." One of Benrey's hands went up to wipe the tears welling in his eyes. His soft sweet yellow eyes. His pupils were dark, and large. It really just added to how fucking demolished Gordon felt for him.

"You didn't love, and even if you did I would just tell you! There is absolutely no need to worry okay?" He removed his head from the crook of their neck, and leaned back to then cup their face in his hands. "Even if you did make me uncomfortable on accident I would never hold it against you." He made sure to use his matter of fact tone, and try not to look absolutely mushed from Benrey just telling him his worries about this.

"There's just like… so much stuff… cool stuff I wanna learn, and try and, and I just." The tears started returning again. "I don't know how to ask man. This isn't a fucking great way to ask either." He laughed as they streamed down his cheeks. Fuck Benrey had made him soft already, but he just wanted to scoop him up and just make his worries disappear.

Well. Why couldn't he do that?

"Well how about we just get that learning curve out of the way then" His tone was… way more flirtatious than he intended it to be, but to hell with standards right now. Well that sure seemed to catch his attention.

"Wuh, like…" Benrey seemed to contemplate it for a split second, but that concern was followed up by his face getting lightly dusted with blush "Like that uh… intimate kinda stuffs?" Gordon couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I mean if you want to. There is a lovely thing you can do where it's literally just an anatomy lesson with your partner, and you both get off." Benrey towards the end gave him a confused glare "Sex. You have sex. You know what that is right?! Please god say yes because you are almost older than me…" He didn't intend on sounding so disappointed but- Benrey had looked away the once fluster blush deepening into a dark, embarrassed color. "Hey I'm not making fun of you Ben. I just gotta know what I'm working with." He sighed at them.

"I mean I've like… watched stuff…. I guess…. It's hard for me to do anything alone though man, and I just…" they had grabbed the soft pom poms on the end of their chullos strings, and began playing with the soft strands intertwined into each other. "Like I said I don't know anything. I wanna learn…." They had let out a deep sigh after that. Practically deflating under his partners' gaze. Gordon let out a soft sigh dragging Benrey back into his arms.

"Well then if you want we can try this. It's your choice though, okay?" He reassured Benrey with a soft kiss to his ear. It twitched as it does when he dresses them in kisses.

"I'd like to… That would be cool…" Benrey's words came out soft, and a tad bit nervous. That definitely was unusual for them.

"Well we can't do it on the living room floor so…" Gordon scooped Benrey up with little resistance which made the alien yelp in surprise.

"BRO WARN ME FIRST!" Benrey playfully smacked him on the shoulder. He let out a good laugh as he carried him up the short flight of stairs. Once to his bedroom he sat benrey down on his bed, and proceeded to shoo any pets out of his room then swiftly locking the door. He could hear Benrey cackling at the show he just gave them. 

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" he shot at him, however there was no cruel intent behind his words. He reached out to softly grab their jaw bringing their face up to kiss his. God he could stay like this forever. Benrey soon broke the kiss, looking up a Gordon with adoration in his saucer like pupils. 

"Fuckin, love your dumbass. Himbo dilf ass." He poked at Gordons soft chest as one of his classic devious grins claimed his face.

"I'm not a himbo! Im smart!" Gordon immediately scoffed back.

"Uhhh booksmart. You can be booksmart, and be a himbo. I'm loving more that you focused on that, and not the dilf comment lmao" He may love them, but god did he wanna throttle their ass sometimes.

"I mean I've called myself a dilf, this is just a fact at this point Benrey. I will not take the himbo comment lying down however!" He emphasized the point by waggling his pointer in front of their face, to which Benrey mockingly bit at. "DON'T TRY TO BITE MY FINGER GOD!" He yanked back his hand from the sharp maw that is his partners mouth.

"Bet you'd like it though" Benrey's smirk got even wider, making his smile lines very apparent even in the soft lighting. Sadly he felt the blush creeping in.

"Okay fine you caught me oh no." Gordon tried to push his comment off to his detriment as Benrey let out a very pleased cackle. Coming down from his very pleased laughing session he focused back on the man now slotted between his legs. Gottem 

"Yo uh… thats… thats uh pretty gay of you.." Benrey was looking down at how close the two of them were now. 

"I mean, yeah? I'd hope so, we're kinda dating dude." He couldn't help but giggle at the comment, and just taking in Benreys flushed expression. It was just so cute!

"So uhh gonna do a, uh epic cool sexy time tutorial or something?" Benrey kept stumbling over his words trying to make it not obvious he was nervous, but just failing miserably.

"Only if you want to, and if you don't just tell me. There is no shame in backing out. I might joke about it, but I'd never genuinely shame you for doing so hun." Gordon had grabbed his face again, gently rubbing his thumbs over Benreys cheeks. He could feel the alien being to purr from the gesture. 

"I would uh, love to try… please…" they quietly whimpered out, and damn if that didn't do things to Gordon. He could feel the typical heat gently settling into the pit of his stomach. Benrey would truly be the death of him. Gordon gently pushed Benrey back so he was able to straddle his lap properly on the bed, and bringing his face down to meet Benreys, locking them in another make out session much like earlier. However this time Benrey had caught on, and was much more eagerly going at it with Gordon. Even occasionally nipping at his bottom lip which inevitably drew whines out of the depths of his being. Just months ago he wouldn’t have pictured himself doing this exact thing, and here he is. Making out with Benrey, in his room.

Gordon pulled back finally panting to catch his breathing, the two were so ravenously going at it he hadn't been taking deep breaths between each break before diving back in. Which led to him being a panting sweaty mess straddling his also panting and equally assweaty partner.

"Holy shit…" Benrey had managed to gasp out. Goofy smile plastered on his face and all. Gordon giggled, pressing a softer kiss to his forehead this time around. As much as he'd like to go back to his lips. Well might as well get the party started. In one swift motion he took off his shirt. Shivering as his warm skin was exposed to the cold air of his room. Benrey just kept looking at him, if his eyes could pop out of their sockets they would be right now. His mouth kept opening, and closing as if they were searching for what to say.

"You're so beautiful…" Was all Benrey had managed to muster out, but it made Gordon so soft… The sheer fact Benrey just loved him unconditionally was always earth shattering no matter how many times they told him.

"Thank you." He couldn't help but to tell him as he pulled him back in for another kiss, slowly getting back into a heated rhythm. Benreys lips were so soft as they gently collided together in soft, heated movements. Gordon could feel him pant between the breaks before plunging back in to reclaim his lips. He gently moved his leg to rub against Benreys crotch, gaining a surprised moan from him as he gently dragged it up his crotch.

"Hooooly shit Gordon" he whined out as his head was thrown back into the soft comforter on Gordons bed.

"You like?" Wanting to make sure Benrey wanted him to continue on before he did so.

"Mhm" was all he said as he furiously shook his head.

"Do you want me to do more?" Gordon leaned up to kiss along his jaw, occasionally nibbling between kisses.

"Pleeeeaseee fucking do more. Oh my god-" he mustered before slamming his head back into the mattress as Gordon ran a hand sternly where his leg once was. He had never really asked what genitals Benrey had, but whatever it was he could work with it. From what he was copping a feel of, it felt… odd… it's not like he would care he's just curious- his thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan as Benrey had begun rutting against his hand.

"More, more for Benny, please?" He was moaning out between him lost in his haze.

"Sure thing love." Gordon continued to kiss his jaw. He removed his hand which Benrey let him know with a loud whine how much he already missed. Gordon sat up shaking the hair out of his face before gently putting the tips of his fingers under the strap of Benrey's pants. "Can I take them off?" He was making sure to ask before doing anything new to make sure Benrey felt like he was able to know what was happening.

"Please, please off…" he drew out his words as Gordon slowly pulled them off leaving him in… soaked underwear… 

"Wait. I never asked before, and well. Guess nows a better time than any. What do you even have down here?" He had to ask, it was eating at his brain, but he didn't want to rush his partner either.

"Oh uhh, like a hole that isnt my ass, and uh small schmeat." He shyly said, avoiding eye contact with Gordon as he explained."Not like uh, normal human dicks, it's more like whatever you said you have? Like it doesn't nut or anything, but it does make its own lube though…" the more they explained the more Gordon wanted to rip his boxers off to see what this was.

"Can I…. Take these off?" He grabbed at the hem of the boxers. Gently pulling to emphasize his want for them off.

"Oh uhh, go for it." Benrey quietly added

Gordon gently removed his boxers to reveal a small prehensile… dick… well more similar to Gordon's own dick per say as Benrey had explained. It was fairly pretty, a blue shiny color, and dripping with its own lubricant. It was also clearly a tentacle, but if Gordon was gonna go on this track he might just ride him right here right now. Benrey must have taken notice to how much Gordon was eyeballing his dick.

"Like my uh, gamer meat?" Despite Benrey trying to ruffle Gordons feathers he ended up just sounding more nervous than anything.

"Shut up or I'm gonna blue ball you. I'll do it. I got toys to satisfy me." He snorted back which made Benreys eyes go wide.

"WAIT NONONO!" Benrey scrambled to sit, and grabbed ahold of Gordons arms. "Stay please?" Benrey knew how to make Gordon soft, damnit.

"Fine, just no more stupid Benreyisms during sex please." He leaned over to kiss his cheek to make sure his point was gotten. Benrey leaned over to nuzzle his face into the crick of Gordons bare neck gently breathing in the aroma that is Gordon. He then moved his hands to the rims of Gordons own sweatpants, and boxers and gently tugged.  
"I got that" Another kiss to his ear as he got up, and swiftly discarded his pants and boxers. He clambered back onto the bed and huddled close to Benrey for added effect, and warmth. Why the fuck did he make his room so cold? Shit was making his nipples hard as a rock.

"Bwuh" Benrey exasperated at the now cuddled up Gordon in his arms. He felt their eyes tracing his newly nude body like hot lasers dancing his skin. He chuckled as he looked up a Benrey who was still caught up in examining his body.

"You like what you see?" Gordon grabbed the other side of his jaw and pulled his face to look at him. All Benrey replied with was a flushed expression, and nodding rapidly. Good enough of an answer for Gordon. As much as he wanted to get to the main event, making out with Benrey was just so heated, and lovely that he took that shot again. This time he felt Benrey's hands explore his body making sure to not focus on areas Gordon had previously mentioned his discomfort with. It was a sweet touch to what he was doing so Gordon made sure to wrap his arms around their neck, and pressing his body flush against theirs. 

Benrey began working his hands downwards, starting by massaging his (albeit chubby) stomach, slowly moving to his hips gently holding him firm for a while. He eventually hungrily grabbed at his ass which jerked a yip from Gordon. He panted into Benrey's mouth as he savagely gropped his ass. Gordon was totally gonna stick it to him now, and with that thought he trailed his hand down to meet Benreys cock. Benrey jerked back immediately however even from the small graze.

"SENSITIVE!" he managed to pant out between hurried breaths. 

"Huh? Your dick?" Gordon inquired.

"YES! I-..." Benrey stopped maintaining the eye contact with Gordon "I was gonna tell you, but its… it feels dumb…" He huffed to finish off his sentence.

"It’s not dumb Ben!" He grabbed them by the shoulders. "It's perfectly fine to set boundaries like that hun. I can touch you elsewhere, but if you want me to touch your dick just ask, okay? Benrey managed to keep eye contact during that which Gordon hoped drove the point home. "Would you prefer me messing with your hole instead?" He moved his hands down to Benrey's soft fur coated thighs.

"That would be nice… I'll tell you if I need… more" the dusting of blush turned darker at that. 

"Sure thing love." Gordon planted a kiss on their cheek as he sat up to get off the bed and retrieve a little something he was excited to use.

"Wh- Don't go!" Benrey cried out, grabbing Gordons arm again.

"Im grabbing something, don't worry." Gordon gave his hand a reassuring pat as Benrey loosened his death grip on him. Gordon retrieved the strap from the locked bottom drawer. It was a new one with a vibe that goes right on his dick, and gets stronger over a preset timer. He hadn't tried it yet but was excited. Clipping the harness he then grabbed the lube just in case it was needed. With how slick Benreys dick was from first glance, he was assuming it also meant he was pretty wet as well. After acquiring the items he turned to a blushy Benrey with his shirt removed, and blanket pulled over his shoulders. Benrey was prone to getting a lot colder than Gordon so it was fine in his eyes. He climbed back up between Benreys legs, and gently grabbed his face. He held out two fingers to Benrey who gave him a confused look.

"Suck." He said in an authoritative tone. Benrey's eyes went wide again before hesitantly taking Gordons fingers into his mouth. Benrey sloppily worked at them making sure to get them nice and slick. He felt the graze of the occasional sharp tooth against his fingers but never enough to hurt. Benrey got whiner as he continued starting to want to be touched even more. He grabbed his face again before pulling his fingers out with a noisy plop. Benrey sat there panting staring between their handiwork, and Gordons blushed face. 

"You ready?" Gordon gave him a heavy lidded look as he moved his now dressed fingers to sit at their entrance. Benrey's breath hitched before looking at Gordon and giving him a vicious nod. With the cue he gently pushed his fingers in drawing a soft moan from Benrey who had been craving his touch. Luckily Gordon's hypothesis was right and Benrey was just as soaked down here, but a little stretching doesn't hurt. He began working his fingers in at a tantalizing pace. His goal was just to stretch him before going in with the strap, but just fingers alone was making them absolutely wrecked. Each little trust was drawing soft moans from Benrey making his heart flutter. Despite his wrecked state Benrey was attempting to continue watching what Gordon was doing, their arms were shaking under their weight, and from the stimulation they were getting. It was definitely a sight Gordon was gonna stamp into his memory for later. 

He slowly began working in a third finger, occasionally stretching them to work Benrey wider. Benrey's moans had escalated to louder more needy ones. 

"More, please…" Gordon was surprised they got the words out, he noticed the drool that had been escaping their mouth.

"Just tell me if it's too much, ok?" Gordon gently wiggled Benrey to the edge of the bed. Benrey caught sight of the strap now resting next to their own dick. 

"I… I will…" Benrey stumbled over their words as Gordon lined up the strap with their now stretched slit. He made sure to apply some of the slick to it was well so it would go in with ease. After flicking on the button for the preset timer to vibrate his cock as well he slid in. Benrey threw their head back, breaths becoming short but heavy. Once working in the strap to where he was flush with Benrey, he began to set the pace. Starting out at the same tantalizing pace as earlier to work their hole open. Benrey's expression had them looking wrecked beyond belief 

"So good…" Gordon managed to huff out between thrusts that were now picking up pace. Benrey cried out a warbled moan as Gordon hit a good spot. Not to mention the praise was an added bonus. "Taking me so well… So good to me…" Gordon kept up with the praise seeing how much it was affecting them. He continued to pick up the pace till soft slaps of skin began to fill the room. Benrey was now becoming a mess of pants, and moans. Gordon reached up to massage their thighs a little rougher than before, also getting a better grip to thrust into them. The vibe was getting stronger as well, starting to make Gordon lose his cool. Gordon's heated breaths continued as he thrust into Benrey at a now Brutal pace. Starting to feel his own orgasm come on. Benrey's moans continued as Gordon began to chase his own orgasm. He noticed Benrey's eye cross as he hit their g-spot over, and over. As static began to take over his vision, and pants began to heave. The vibe slowed down, but his thrusts didn't. He wanted Benrey to hit his own as well, as not to edge him on accident. His actual dick throbbed at the soft vibes still occasionally pressing against it, but he pressed on. Benrey's thighs grabbed around Gordons torso, squishing him gently. Benreys moans also began to escalate, filling Gordons ears with their magical sound. 

"Fucking shit, you're so beautiful Ben. Love you so much…" Gordon managed to heave out as he pressed hard into Benrey. Soon he saw them gently tense, and convulse as soft cries began to emerge from their mouth. He pressed into them with the same fervor as earlier drawing out their orgasm as long as he could. 

"Done! Done…" Benrey whined from below as Gordon slowed down his pace before pulling out with a wet noise. He sat there huffing in the smell as he unclipped the strap and setting it on the towel he had on the floor. He gently climbed into the bed to hold his mush of a partner in arms. Benrey's expression was dopey, accompanied by tears in the corners of their eyes. He huffed as he snuggled into Gordons chest. After a while of them recouping their energy he noticed Benrey sniff the air.

"Yeah?" Gordon tiredly chuckled at their little display of sniffing before Benrey turned to sniff at Gordon. He was a tad confused before Benreys head drifted down. "WOAH woah woah. Where do you think you're going with that Ben." Gordon grabbed their hair to stop them.

"Mmmm smell good…" was all they mumbled "Can I? Please?" They looked up to Gordon who was surprised by them wanting to eat them out. 

"Uh… sure? I guess?" Gordon was on the end of being the flushed one now. Benrey gently pushed Gordon back, and grabbed his thighs. Where the fuck did they learn this? Weren't they just- His thoughts were cut off by a warm sensation lapping at his cunt. "HHHhoooly shittt." He drew out as Benrey got to work, tongue occasionally lapping at his overstimulated dick. Gordon moaned as Benrey shoved their face closer, opening his thighs for better access. Gordon shuddered as he felt their alien tongue filling him up. He usually preferred to be on the giving end, but holy shit was this amazing.

He felt them hum contently as they continued their duty of cleaning up Gordon. Each lap, and thrust of their tongue made his back arch. As Benrey was finishing up he felt another Orgasm coming on. He reached his hand down to stroke his dick as Benrey stopped him.

"I got it." They said, face slightly glistening from Gordons own mess. He groaned as he brought his hand back to grab his own hair. Once Benrey got done cleaning Gordon he moved to his now neglected cock. Gently rolling his tongue over the underside. Gordon gasped at how good it was. Benrey got to work at sucking him off occasionally lapping at his hole between breaths. All Gordon could tell as he started reaching his climax was his thighs locking around Benreys neck and pulling him closer, and the sucking getting more heated. He cried out as he hit his second Orgasm of the night, Benrey made sure to egg it on by continuing to suck, and lap as he was. Soon Gordon was unlocking his thighs, and gently pushing Benrey's face away. 

"So… so good… thank you…" He grumbled out, now cum brained for the second time. He heard Benrey giggle. He haphazardly grabbed around at the nightstand for the smaller towels he kept. He lazily threw it Benreys way. "You uh. Might wanna clean up a bit… I'm gonna be out of commission for a bit…"

"What if I don't wanna." Benrey remarked back.

"Then you're gross. I can't go take a bath right now man, its harder to get off when its dry…" He groaned at Benrey's remark. 

"Fiiiine, but only because we get to take a bath together." He smirked at the mushy Gordon laying in front of him, still spread from earlier. Gordon took in the soft breathing of him, and Benrey. It was so peaceful. Benrey leaned over presumably after he was done cleaning, and planted a kiss on Gordons cheek.

"Gross…" Was all he managed to say as Benrey snickered. Gordon soon sat up gently popping his shoulders as he did so. He nuzzled into Benreys neck before finally breaking at standing up on wobbly legs.  
"Bath time." He looked over at a satisfied Benrey as he hopped up, and led himself and Gordon to the bathroom. Benrey was kind enough to start the water. Luckily they were both already naked so there weren't any extra steps. 

They stayed in the bath for a while, only beginning to clean up as the water turned cold. Benrey got out first, making sure to help Gordon after they had dried off. Gordon was more of a sex, then sleep kinda person so he was tired to say the least. Benrey however was the opposite. Benrey led Gordon back to the bedroom letting him drag on a pair of boxers, and plopping into bed. 

"I'm gonna make a snack, you want some?" Benrey nuzzled Gordons cheek as he got comfy in the bed. 

"That would be lovely Benrey." He leaned up to kiss them before they left to grab whatever they were planning to snack on. 

After a few minutes of him listening to the wind outside, Benrey re-emerged with some poptarts, and two bottles of water. Benrey sat them on the nightstand as he wiggled into bed, snuggled up close to Gordon. He acquired them again, offering one of the warm toaster pastries to Gordon. He took one quietly snacking on it as he used his other hand to scratch Benrey's hair. The quiet was nice between them. After finishing his snack he grabbed Benrey, followed by a yip from them in surprise. 

"Damn I thought we were done" he joked, jabbing his elbow into Gordons ribs.

"Calm down I'm trying to cuddle your ass. I'm tired." He chuckled as he guided Benrey to lay down with him.

"Thank you Gordon." He whispered as he got comfy. Gordon pressed one final kiss to his forehead before replying.

"Of course love." Before he realized it Benrey had drifted to sleep, and he was soon to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find my NSFW account at @/HeTheyPussy on twitter! Much love! Stay safe!


End file.
